


Fare beneficenza è una cosa bella

by DesdemonaLiddel



Category: BakuDeku - Fandom, KatsuDeku - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesdemonaLiddel/pseuds/DesdemonaLiddel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciao a tutti!<br/>Le fanfiction italiane non sono molto famose qui, ma voglio contribuire lo stesso.</p>
<p>Quando la campana suonò tutti si incamminarono presso la bacheca, tra urletti e sguardi d’ammirazione. Midoriya con gli occhi sbrilluccicanti cercò il suo nome, allargando di più il suo sorriso scoprendo che avrebbe passato del tempo in un asilo, con tanti bambini.<br/>Lui in fondo adorava i bambini e sapeva si sarebbe divertito, in più All Might avrebbe sicuramente preso gran parte del pubblico. Il suo sorriso si smorzò appena quando vide che il suo compagno per quei giorni sarebbe stato il suo migliore amico e rivale, Bakugou Katsuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fare beneficenza è una cosa bella

Fare beneficenza è una cosa bella

 

Il Natale ormai si avvicinava e tutti gli eroi si sforzavano il doppio per tenere la città al sicuro dai criminali, ma anche perché tante associazioni li richiedevano per fare beneficienza.  
Nemmeno alla Yuuei Academy gli insegnanti si risparmiarono, siccome gli studenti sarebbero andati in vacanza ognuno si premunì di dare compiti e quant’altro, giusto perché “Gli eroi non dormono mai!”, o almeno così andavano a dire. Gli studenti della 1-A pensavano la stessa cosa, prima di conoscere il loro professore, che a dirla tutta, non aveva proprio l’aria di uno che avesse voglia di “lavorare” anche nei giorni normali.  
-Come vi avevano già avvisato...- cominciò quell’uomo dall’aspetto trasandato e la voce stanca -...per farvi avere crediti extra e farvi capire cosa deve fare un eroe, oltre che fermare criminali, diversi enti benefici hanno richiesto aiuto alla scuola per mancanza di personale. Dunque scegliete quello che più preferite e segnatelo su questo foglio.- finì lasciando cadere malamente il foglio sulla cattedra e sospirando.  
Gli studenti sembravano piuttosto entusiasti, forse perché eccitati dall’idea di lavorare assieme ad altri eroi e, suonata la campanella, andarono di corsa a scegliersi l’impiego migliore.  
Midoriya Izuku, tra tutti, sembrava su di giri per l’iniziativa e, quasi saltellante, scelse subito l’ingaggio in cui era anche presente All Might, eroe numero uno e suo mentore.   
Scrisse il suo nome con entusiasmo, nemmeno guardando il tipo di beneficienza o chi altro avrebbe partecipato e tutto contento si risedette al suo posto.  
Quando tutti ebbero finito, si rimisero seduti aspettando il suono della campanella.  
-Ricordatevi di guardare la bacheca alla fine delle lezioni, per tutte le informazioni.- sbadigliò appena Aizawa, che nell’attesa si era appisolato.  
Gli studenti annuirono felici, per poi riprendere bene o male a seguire il professore.

Quando la campana suonò tutti si incamminarono presso la bacheca, tra urletti e sguardi d’ammirazione. Midoriya con gli occhi sbrilluccicanti cercò il suo nome, allargando di più il suo sorriso scoprendo che avrebbe passato del tempo in un asilo, con tanti bambini.  
Lui in fondo adorava i bambini e sapeva si sarebbe divertito, in più All Might avrebbe sicuramente preso gran parte del pubblico. Il suo sorriso si smorzò appena quando vide che il suo compagno per quei giorni sarebbe stato il suo migliore amico e rivale, Bakugou Katsuki.  
Si girò verso l’interessato notando che lo stava guardando con disprezzo, ma non notò il sottile velo di felicità che contornava la sua solita ira.  
-Vedi di renderti utile domani, stupido nerd.- sputò il biondo, come se fosse un insulto.  
Midoriya annuì piano, guardando il compagno girarsi di spalle e uscire dall’edificio, cosa che fece anche lui dopo aver salutato i suoi altri compagni.  
Il verde mentre s’incamminava verso casa non riusciva a smettere di pensare al giorno seguente e a quanto imbarazzo avrebbe provato a stare tutto il giorno con Kacchan. Non sapeva bene cosa fosse quella sensazione, ma ogni volta che stavano insieme, insulti o no, Deku non poteva fare a meno di sorridere interiormente mentre lo ammirava. Forse perché, appunto, l’aveva sempre trovato così forte o forse col tempo, i suoi sentimenti erano maturati ed aveva iniziato ad innamorarsi di lui. Izuku arrossì al pensiero, cercando di scrollarselo dalla testa perché, dannazione, non l’avrebbe mai ricambiato e non l’avrebbe mai ammesso.  
Sospirò piano per poi tornare a pensare all’indomani e a quanto si sarebbe divertito a far giocare i bambini e aiutare All Might.

Gli ci era voluto un po’ per capire da che parte andassero i suoi sentimenti, quando si trattava del suo ex migliore amico.  
Prima pensava fosse solo masochismo, visto che non faceva altro che fissarlo, a volte per interi quarti d’ora, o a volte gli capitava anche di provare a parlarci, con il risultato che veniva allontanato da una vagonata di parolacce e insulti.  
Poi però aveva capito che era qualcosa di più, nel modo in cui il petto vibrava ogni volta che per sbaglio l’altro incrociava il suo sguardo, o quando semplicemente lo coglieva distratto a guardare fuori dalla finestra.  
Insomma, il verdino aveva fatto pace con se stesso, e aveva accettato quei sentimenti tanto pazzi. E quella mattina, dopo essersi fatto una doccia veloce, ci stava ancora pensando, visto che in meno di due ore lo avrebbe rincontrato alla sessione di beneficenza.  
-Ma cosa diamine…- una smorfia di incredulità si fece spazio sul suo volto mentre di tutta fretta, le sue mani andarono sulla scatola che All Might gli aveva lasciato il giorno prima. “Questo ti servirà per domani, è il tuo costume da eroe speciale!” gli aveva detto, e lui si era ciecamente fidato, senza neanche sbirciare il contenuto, tanta era l’eccitazione. Ora era lì, in piedi davanti allo specchio, a guardare ad occhi spalancati quello che era il costume di una renna, munito persino di corna e naso rosso luminoso.  
-P-perché sta succedendo a me?! Prima Kacchan… e ora questa cosa!- disse guardando con tristezza il povero abito, ancora nelle sue mani. Dal piano di sotto, la madre lo chiamò urlando il suo nome, probabilmente la colazione era pronta ed era ora di andare. “Come farò a camminare con questa cosa addosso…” pensò disperato scendendo le scale di fretta, per il momento era meglio mangiare. Al resto ci avrebbe pensato dopo, anche se in quel momento la sua testa decise di giocare un brutto tiro, domandandosi se Katsuki avesse ricevuto o meno lo stesso vestito.

Camminare per la strada gli era risultato meno complicato del previsto, forse perché aveva saggiamente rinunciato a mettere anche il naso e le corna, che ora teneva nel suo zaino insieme ai vestiti (quel costume teneva abbastanza caldo!), e mentre camminava a passo svelto li poteva sentire anche battere contro la sua schiena in modo quasi ritmico.  
Non era propriamente in ritardo, ma era deciso ad arrivare un po’ prima, forse per scemare un po’ l’imbarazzo post costume, o semplicemente per fare buon’impressione al suo mito. In ogni caso, quando arrivò all’entrata dell’asilo, fu sorpreso e spaventato quando vide la figura fin troppo riconoscibile del compagno biondo, la schiena posata senza troppi problemi sul muro dell’entrata e una faccia più stizzita del solito.  
-Buongiorno, Kacchan!- la sua voce risuonò nel vicolo deserto, si capiva dal tono che il ragazzo era agitato.  
-Tch.- l’altro schioccò la lingua, non si sarebbe mai sognato di salutare quello stupido scricciolo, eppure i suoi occhi rosso sangue si posarono sugli indumenti che indossava.   
-Vedo che anche tu sei stato preso in giro con un costume ridicolo, bene. Ora ho un motivo in più per farlo saltare in aria!- sbottò non troppo contento, infatti, notò il verdino, anche Katsuki era vestito allo stesso suo modo, con le corna incastrate sotto braccio sinistro e il naso in mano.  
Il suo sguardo della morte gli suggeriva anche che non era troppo contento della scelta di stile, chissà che faccia avrà fatto quando anche lui aveva preso in mano il costume. Izuku si morse la guancia per evitare anche di sorridere, non aveva voglia di morire proprio ora.   
-Se avessi saputo di avere così tante scocciature me ne sarei rimasto a casa, maledizione!- alzò la schiena dal muro senza un apparente motivo, e Deku saltò all’indietro, probabilmente il vecchio impulso di difendersi quando Kacchan lo riempiva di botte da piccoli. Ed era per quel motivo che decise anche di non ribattere alla sua affermazione, non era mai una cosa buona, rispondere al biondo, specialmente con quella faccia e quell’aura devastante che aveva tutto intorno. Sospirò piano e decise di abbassare lo sguardo, concentrandosi a non guardarlo troppo, per il bene di entrambi, e decise di aspettare in silenzio All Might, che sarebbe dovuto arrivare a breve.  
-Midoriya, ragazzo mio. Il costume ti sta benissimo!- e il verdino avrebbe voluto tanto sotterrarsi, dato che si sentiva ridicolo, ma sorrise e salutò il suo mentore, vestito da Babbo Natale.  
Lui non sembrava per niente a disagio, anzi... sorrideva, come sempre, mentre si metteva la barba finta e gli posava una mano sulla spalla.  
-G-grazie...- sussurrò nascondendo l’imbarazzo ma diventando comunque paonazzo.  
Aspettò ancora un attimo prima di seguire l’uomo dentro l’asilo e iniziare quell’imbarazzante incarico, tentando di non guardare il suo migliore amico che, con molto astio, si metteva il naso rosso.  
Arrossì appena vedendolo, pensando che in un certo senso quel costume gli donasse. Insomma, Kacchan sarebbe stato bene pure con un sacco di patate addosso, secondo Deku.  
Scosse la testa, tentando di non pensare più al biondo rivale e a quanto lo trovasse bello e si avviò nella sala dove i bambini giocavano, mentre una ragazza gentile gli indicava dove mettersi.  
Le prime ore della giornata passarono così, tra foto con i bambini e stando silenziosi e sorridenti ai lati di All Might mentre distribuiva autografi. Siccome il suo tempo limite stava scadendo pian piano, decise di allontanarsi con la scusa di un’intervista, almeno per riprendersi un po’, e toccò ai suoi aiutanti l’intrattenimento dei bambini.  
-Tsk.- Kacchan si sentiva già opprimere da tutti quei marmocchi urlanti, ma sapeva di dover dare di sé l’impressione migliore, quindi si sforzò di stare al loro gioco, anche se l’espressione e il tono seccato non sparivano.  
Deku, dall’altra parte era felice di giocare con i bambini, dato che li aveva sempre trovati adorabili e continuò a sorridere e divertirsi con loro. Tutto questo sotto lo sguardo attento del biondo, che per qualche strana ragione, non riusciva a togliergli gli di dosso. Sarà stato il costume che lo rendeva ancora più adorabile, o i suoi sorrisi e le risatine che gli rendevano il volto così acceso, Kacchan non se lo sapeva spiegare. Sbuffò sonoramente per poi concentrarsi di nuovo sui bambini, che vedendo l’entusiasmo del verdino decisero di far unire i due animatori e giocare tutti assieme.

Non era decisamente il suo forte, intrattenere quella marmaglia di marmocchi urlanti e giocosi, e questo Katsuki lo sapeva, ma se si aggiungeva il fatto di dover interagire con il suo compagno oramai rivale, volevano decisamente mandarlo su tutte le furie.  
Erano giorni che non sapeva che pensare di Deku. O non sapeva come pensarlo. Prima era tutto più semplice, bastava odiarlo, dargli un paio di pugni in faccia e deriderlo mandando la sua psiche in frantumi. Ma la verità era che da quel giorno del salvataggio, quando lui era diventato l’ostaggio di quella melma schifosa, non riusciva più a vederlo come prima. C’era una specie di bagliore attorno alla sua sagoma che mandava la sua testa in tilt, e non sapeva se urlargli contro o provare a parlarci, ogni volta che si avvicinava.  
-Hey bambino, non credi che sarebbe meglio giocare da quella parte?- non era proprio un “voler scappare” dai suoi sentimenti confusi, ma sentiva che la cosa giusta da fare era evitare il più possibile il verdino, che intanto continuava a giocare con gli altri bambini tra risate e giocattoli a terra. C’era qualcosa di pauroso in quel sorriso da ebete dalla luce accecante, qualcosa che non riusciva a cogliere a pieno, come un brutto presentimento che lo colpiva come un fulmine a ciel sereno. Gli occhi scarlatti erano posati ancora sulla sua figura, e non trovava niente di strano nel suo aspetto, se non che quel costume gli accentuava le linee del corpo più del solito, e specialmente inginocchiato e di spalle.  
Cosa? CHE?! Cos’era quello?! Dannazione!!  
-Ma io voglio giocare insieme a lui!- la risposta del bambino arrivò con il tipico tono da moccioso che batte i piedi per ottenere qualcosa, mentre indicava più avanti un altro bambino, intento a porgere il giocattolo di All Might nelle mani di Deku.  
-Siete tutti dei…argh.- si rassegnò infine trattenendo le parolacce, dovette ricordare a se stesso dei crediti extra che avrebbe ricevuto dopo quell’incarico, si portò una mano sulla testa cornuta e si scompigliò i capelli, cercando di riprendersi mentre si avvicinava all’altro gruppo e si sedeva brontolando.  
-Ah, Kacchan! Siete arrivati per unirvi alla nostra agenzia di super eroi?-  
-Sta’ zitto o ve la distruggo, l’agenzia.- disse digrignando i denti e guardando dall’altro lato della stanza.  
Izuku non se la prese per quella risposta, dopotutto era Kacchan… e già il fatto di non dire più di venti parolacce nel giro di un minuto era una cosa strabiliante da vedere, non ci fece caso dunque, e continuò con il suo piccolo gioco, che non solo gli aveva fatto dimenticare l’imbarazzo del tenere un paio di corna in testa e uno stupido naso rosso, ma in segreto lo divertiva da pazzi. Era un po’ il riflesso del futuro che avrebbe voluto per se stesso, essere un eroe circondato da amici.  
-E poi come avete fatto a scegliere proprio LUI, come capo?- il biondo si intromise dopo qualche minuto, i suoi occhi avevano scrutato la situazione e, in verità, si era anche un po’ interessato alla cosa.  
-Mi pare ovvio che dovrei essere io, l’unico eroe a capo di tutto quanto!- disse puntandosi il pollice al petto, con fare altezzoso e un ghigno sulle labbra.  
Inutile dire che finì per essere il cattivo di turno, con quei suoi borbottamenti e il suo voler spodestare Deku dal suo ruolo.  
Tutto sembrava procedere molto bene, e senza intoppi (specialmente senza bambini urlanti), finché: “Hey, io voglio giocare al gioco della famiglia!” era una piccola bambina, era seduta ferma, a guardare gli altri giocare con la tipica faccina da chi non aveva ricevuto il suo regalo al compleanno. Quella faccina imbronciata che stava proprio dicendo “gli eroi mi fanno schifo e voi mi state annoiando.”  
Kacchan stava per rispondere male, davvero male… ma il verdino, fortunatamente se ne accorse prima e, posandogli una mano sulla spalla come a ricordargli la sua posizione, parlò al posto suo.  
-Non ti stai divertendo?-  
-No, a me piace giocare alla famiglia!- si accodarono, assieme a lei, altri bambini entusiasti o semplicemente desiderosi di voler giocare di più.  
-Io sarò lo zio avvocato!- uno si alzò, proclamandosi con orgoglio.  
-Io invece sarò un cuoco, e cucinerò per tutti!-  
-Io farò tua moglie!- la cosa stava andando bene, finché il signor avvocato tutto felice non si girava verso i due adolescenti, muti ad osservare la scena senza commentare niente, visto che forse avrebbero potuto avere qualche minuto di pausa.  
-Voi due sarete la mamma e il papà!-  
-COSA?!- le voci (una infuriata e l’altra incredula) di entrambi uscirono fuori con un tono più acuto del normale.  
-Non se ne parla! Non è meglio giocare a fare l’eroe?-  
-Ma io mi annoio…-  
-Nessuno sta parlando con te ragazzina!-  
-Kacchan!- il verdino cercò di riprendersi, e ci riuscì anche grazie a quella mini sfuriata del compagno e si rivolse alla bambina, la stessa di prima che aveva proposto il gioco. -…ehm, non credi che sia un po’ uhm…non è meglio se il papà e la mamma li faceste voi?- disse sorridendo alla piccolina, gli occhi marroni di lei fissi in quelli verdi dell’adolescente, come se stesse seriamente pensando all’opzione proposta. -No, voi siete i più grandi!- un’orda di venti bambini circa gridò in consenso, e il verdino non sapeva proprio cosa fare.   
-Ah…-  
-Io me ne tiro fuori.- Kacchan non ne poteva più di quella situazione, prima i suoi apprezzamenti, poi la sua paura insensata, e adesso tutto questo. Qualche Dio doveva volergli male, in quel preciso giorno, e non aveva intenzione di stare lì a farsi prendere ancora per il culo.  
Fanculo ai crediti!  
-Aspetta Kac- ..-  
-Tutto bene, qui?- la maestra dell’asilo apparve da dietro la porta, probabilmente aveva finito di mettersi d’accordo con All Might, per quanto riguardava l’esperienza extra scolastica. -C’è davvero tanto casino, eh?- disse rivolgendo un sorriso felice verso i bambini.  
-O-oh, tutto apposto! I bambini sono davvero vivaci!- Izuku intervenne immediatamente, alzandosi e raggiungendo i due, Katsuki era rimasto in piedi verso la via della porta, quella stupida maestra lo aveva preso in contropiede. Lo sapeva forse? Aveva sentito la sua aura di morte e vergogna?  
-St-stiamo cambiando gioco e…beh si stavano decidendo i ruoli… quindi ecco… -  
-Ah, capisco! Beh, sono proprio delle pesti rumorose…non c’è che dire! Vi ringrazio per il vostro aiuto oggi, siete due ragazzi davvero altruisti e gentili!- ed ecco qui la bomba. Il biondino socchiuse gli occhi e sospirò, incapace di fare qualsiasi altra cosa, e dando le spalle ai due, si voltò per raggiungere di nuovo la sua postazione in un silenzio omicida.  
Il ragazzo più basso invece, rivolse un sorriso alla maestra e si congedò con un flebile “grazie” prima di ritornare ai loro affari.  
-Allora è deciso!- disse la bimba sprizzante di gioia, mentre gli altri ancora decidevano i ruoli. Certo, per Deku non era affatto una cattiva idea, quella della giovane coppia, se glielo avessero chiesto.  
Mai si sarebbe sognato di dirlo ad alta voce, e ora come ora non si sarebbe neanche potuto permettere di arrossire, o a fare una faccia compiaciuta.  
Lo sentiva chiaramente.  
Sentiva l’odio più profondo provenire da un paio di occhi rossi, che lo fissavano come a volergli tagliare la gola con il pensiero.  
Katsuki era quasi sicuro di star per perdere l’ultimo briciolo di pazienza che gli rimaneva, e ne aveva già usata fin troppa. Così tanta che per ricaricarla sarebbero dovuti passare mesi.  
Non solo quei bambini l’avevano intrappolato a giocare, ma doveva pure fingersi il compagno di quel fottuto nerd che solo a vederlo il suo sistema nervoso cedeva.  
Sbuffò sonoramente mentre restava seduto a leggere un giornale, come un bravo padre dovrebbe fare, mentre Izuku stava preparando un improbabile pranzo assieme ad altri bambini.   
Lo guardò di sottecchi, con gli occhi affilati e il broncio, che subito svanì nel vederlo così preso a fingere di cucinare, con gli occhi seri sulle pentole e le guance paffute in rilievo. Non sapeva spiegarsi come, ma quando si concentrava sembrava ancora più piccolo. Così il biondo si trovò a fissarlo per un po’, quasi incantato. Si risvegliò solo quando uno dei bambini, con voce squillante, gli annunciò che il pranzo era pronto.  
Grugnì appena alzandosi dalla sua postazione per raggiungere l’improbabile tavolo da pranzo e si sedette dandosi dell’idiota, perché sì, in quel momento si sentiva tale.   
Come diavolo faceva Deku ad attirarlo così tanto? A lui, che continuava a ripetersi di odiarlo. E invece, ogni volta si ritrovava a guardarlo di nascosto, vaneggiando su quanto lo trovasse carino... non fosse stato così pieno di amor proprio si sarebbe schiaffeggiato.  
I suoi pensieri scemarono quando un bambino gli mise un piatto davanti, visibilmente vuoto, e un gran sorriso sul volto.  
-Ecco, papà! Buon appetito!- squittì il piccolo mostro, mentre il biondo bofonchiava qualcosa di incomprensibile, ma simile a un insulto.  
Era così preso dal non insultare i bambini che nemmeno si era accorto di essere seduto vicino alla sua discutibile consorte, che dal canto suo si sentiva un po’ in imbarazzo in quella parte e, soprattutto, così vicino all’altro.  
-Aah la mamma è sempre la più brava a cucinare!- sorrise un bambino mentre si toccava la pancia, fingendosi sazio.  
-Tutto per i miei bambini!- ridacchiò allegro Izuku, forse troppo preso dalla sua parte.  
Katsuki, dal canto suo, lo guardò inorridito per quelle parole, ma evitò di insultarlo, pensando che gli avrebbe fatto pagare tutto usciti dall’asilo.  
Il verdino, probabilmente, si accorse dell’occhiataccia e subito abbassò lo guardo arrossendo appena, resosi conto che forse era entrato fin troppo nel ruolo.  
Tutti i bambini, che prima stavano ridendo e scherzando, adesso li guardavano seri, quasi come se li stessero studiando o ci fosse qualcosa di strano in loro.  
I due ricambiarono gli sguardi, non capendo cosa passasse nelle loro menti.  
-Beh, che avete?- sbuffò un ormai nervoso Katsuki, che ne aveva quasi fin sopra i capelli di tutta quella faccenda.  
-Umh... ma voi siete mamma e papà, giusto?- chiese una bambina, innocentemente.  
Il biondo annuì non convinto, dato che trovava comunque ripugnante quella recita.  
-Allora perché non vi volete bene?- continuò la bambina, seguita da altri che annuivano e li incitavano a volersi bene.  
Izuku guardò i bambini con occhi spalancati -Noi ci vogliamo bene... davvero!-  
-Papà è stanco, ha lavorato tanto e non ha voglia di parlare.- sputò veloce l’altro, cercando però di mantenere un certo tono pacato, cosa che non gli riuscì benissimo.  
Il verdino sospirò e ringraziò mentalmente il compagno, dato che non sapeva proprio cosa inventarsi. Certo che quei bambini ce la stavano mettendo tutta per metterli in imbarazzo.  
-Ma papà! Mamma fa tanto per noi e tu non la ringrazi!- obiettò un altro bambino, con le guance gonfie e l’indice che lo puntava.  
-È vero! Devi ringraziarla!- urlò un altro bambino, mentre tutti gli altri annuivano.  
Izuku si morse l’interno della guancia per non ridere, perché quei bambini sembravano veramente seri e la faccia del suo compagno, tra l’incredulo e l’arrabbiato, erano comici.  
Se avesse potuto li avrebbe ripresi, ma era sicurissimo che il suo telefono avrebbe fatto una brutta fine.  
-Tsk. Grazie.- disse semplicemente Katsuki, nemmeno guardandolo in faccia e incrociando le braccia al petto, sperando che quella commedia fosse finita.  
-N-non è nulla!- sorrise Deku, abbassando lo sguardo sul piatto di plastica.  
I bambini, però, non erano soddisfatti e lo guardarono in malo modo.  
-Non va bene papà! Voi dovete volervi bene!- disse la bambina che aveva avuto l’idea del gioco.  
-E con ciò?- ruggì appena il biondo.  
-E allora baciatevi.- sorrise la piccola.  
Izuku sobbalzò, con gli occhi spalancati e l’espressione ebete di chi sperava di non aver capito, mentre l’altro semplicemente arcuò un sopracciglio guardando in direzione della bambina.  
-Mi prendi per il culo?- sbottò alla fine, perché, davvero, non poteva aver sentito bene.  
-Kacchan!- urlò quasi il verdino, a ricordargli che erano comunque in un asilo.  
-No, i miei genitori si baciano. Dovete farlo anche voi!- disse la piccola con fare saccente.  
I due sperarono che gli altri bambini fossero più ragionevoli, ma tutti concordarono con la compagna e cominciarono a incitarli.  
Katsuki digrignò i denti, capendo che al suo “No” non avrebbero smesso e strinse le mani a pugni, cercando di controllare l’irrefrenabile voglia di far esplodere il tavolo.  
Izuku, invece, avrebbe voluto tanto sotterrarsi, rosso come un peperone non riusciva nemmeno a far calmare i bambini.  
-Ok. Ma il gioco finisce lì.- disse arrabbiato il biondo, che davvero non ne poteva più di quei bambini e la loro assurda pressione.  
-C-cos...?- Deku sembrava quasi paralizzato da quella risposta e si girò verso il compagno, come a cercare di constatare se fosse serio.  
Non sapeva dire se fosse fortuna o sfortuna, ma lo era eccome.  
I bambini annuirono soddisfatti e puntarono tutti gli occhi su di loro, mentre il biondo lo prese per le spalle e lo guardò con fare assassino. Se avesse potuto, Deku sarebbe scappato, ma non poteva permetterselo, e quindi chiuse gli occhi e aspettò l’impossibile.  
Bakugou sbuffò appena e gli si avvicinò posando le labbra su quelle del compagno, mentre i bambini applaudivano soddisfatti e tornavano al loro gioco.  
Il biondo non si spostò da quel bacio, constatando che le labbra dell’altro erano davvero morbide e il profumo della sua pelle lo stava quasi inebriando. Deku, ugualmente, arrossì ai limiti del possibile e posò le mani sul suo petto, cercando un po’ più di contatto. Non poteva ancora credere di essere così vicino a Kacchan e, ancora più impossibile, non riusciva a credere che non l’avesse ancora allontanato.  
Quando sentì l’altro aprire leggermente la bocca dovette quasi contenersi dallo svenire, dato quanto era inverosimile quella situazione.  
Il biondo si disse che tanto valeva tentare di capire i suoi sentimenti per quello schifoso nerd, già che ne aveva l’occasione e i bambini non li stavano più guardando. Fece intrufolare la lingua nella bocca dell’altro senza troppe difficoltà, ma pensò che fosse più per paura di quello che gli avrebbe fatto dopo se non l’avesse accettato. Mai avrebbe potuto pensare che Izuku fosse probabilmente innamorato di lui.  
Sentì la lingua dell’altro cominciare a scontrarsi con la propria, timidamente, e questo lo compiacque abbastanza da approfondire ulteriormente.   
I due continuarono per altri pochi secondi, prima di staccarsi. Kacchan pensò che in seguito avrebbe dovuto parlargli e, soprattutto, insultarlo per aver scelto il suo stesso incarico.  
Il verdino, invece, staccatosi dal bacio si mise a guardare il pavimento, ancora rosso in viso, e restò così silenzioso e quasi immobile fino alla fine del lavoro.  
Fortunatamente quella situazione durò ancora una decina di minuti, quando ricomparve l’insegnante a chiamare tutti i bambini in un'altra sala, dove All Might avrebbe fatto un discorso finale e fatto altre foto. I due, invece, avevano finito il loro lavoro e vennero invitati ad andare a cambiarsi negli spogliatoi.

Lo avevano davvero fatto? Era questa la domanda che balenava in testa ad entrambi, in quegli ultimi dieci minuti, mentre tutti i bambini avevano continuato a divertirsi e a trascinarli nel loro giochino. Kacchan era stato davvero impavido a voler capire i suoi sentimenti, ma ora era muto e teso peggio di una corda di chitarra.  
E ora lì, da soli in quella saletta a guardare il macello di giocattoli e sedioline spostate, il silenzio era ancora più silenzioso.  
C’era così tanto imbarazzo nell’aria che il giovane Izuku non poteva tenere a freno il rossore sulle sue guance lentigginose, e la testa era vuota e gli girava, come nei giorni più caldi d’estate. Non poteva credere ancora a quello che aveva vissuto quel giorno, forse era un regalo di Natale anticipato, o qualcosa del genere, forse non lo era affatto.  
Ma non era lui di certo che gli aveva ficcato la lingua in bocca, giusto? Giusto?  
Il biondo invece era ancora sul pianeta Terra, con una rabbia in corpo che non sapeva spiegarsi, non era neanche colpa sua! Ma di quegli stupidi mocciosetti del cazzo che si erano messi in testa quella strana idea del “bacio”! Aveva ancora la sensazione delle labbra dell’altro sulle sue, morbide e lisce, e la cosa gli era anche piaciuta!  
Ma non riusciva a capire in che modo, tanto era la rabbia verso se stesso e verso quel gesto impulsivo che avrebbe fatto meglio a tenersi per sé…   
Si passò una mano sulla nuca e sospirò, emettendo alla fine un flebile ruggito irritato.  
-Forza, andiamo a cambiarci idiota.- era l’unico che forse poteva prendere in mano la situazione spiacevole, visto che il compagno era seriamente provato dall’atto di poco fa, lo vedeva chiaramente fissare un punto casuale della stanza, gli occhi erano vuoti, come quando si metteva a farneticare parole su parole ogni volta che c’era da studiare un qualcosa.  
Deku sobbalzò un pochino, emettendo un fermo “uhm” di conferma, e seguendo l’altro nello stanzino indicato poco prima dalla maestra.  
Stai calmo Izuku, stai calmo! Era solo un gioco… era solo per far stare zitti i bambini no? E poi non era neanche troppo bello.  
Aspetta un momento, stiamo andando a cambiarci in-insieme?!?

Deku guardò inorridito la porta davanti a sé, la realizzazione del loro atto giunse come un fulmine a ciel sereno nella sua testa.  
Avrebbe visto Kacchan nudo?! Non che non lo avesse mai visto prima d’ora ma dopo quell’attimo di effusione forzata il suo cuore non era decisamente pronto ad affrontare una cosa del genere.  
Sarebbe stato nudo, poi?  
Izuku si stava basando su quello che lui aveva fatto quella mattina. Non sembrava, ma quel costume da renna diamine se manteneva caldi, e quindi aveva deciso di non mettere la maglietta, quanto meno.  
-Hey datti una mossa cazzo! Io non ho tutto il giorno!- il biondo sbraitò, mentre lo guardava con occhi furenti dall’altro lato della porta, che teneva aperta con una mano. Nell’altra vi erano già le corna e il naso, ora era il solito Kacchan.  
Il solito Kacchan che lo aveva baciato.  
SMETTILA IZUKU!  
-S-sì!- quell’affermazione uscì più acuta del solito, e il biondo se ne accorse. Dannazione, perché quella situazione era così difficile? Che diamine gli era saltato in testa di baciarlo, e farlo anche con la lingua? Stupidi porno. 

Quando entrarono nella stanza, si notava subito quanto fosse piccola, adornata solo di un piccolo armadietto e un appendi abiti, lì avevano anche lasciato le scatole da rimettere al posto del costume da renna (nel caso di Izuku, lo zaino), e poi un cappotto, probabilmente dell’insegnante.  
Izuku tremava come una foglia, ma all’altro non importava, sospirò e decise di farla finita una volta per tutte. Che diamine, era anche meglio no? Non si sarebbero parlati mai più, era solo un vantaggio. Cominciò ad abbassare la cerniera del costume sul proprio petto, constatando un leggero strato di sudore dato dal calore di quella dannata pelliccia, nonostante tutto aveva svolto un lavoro poco gradito senza insultare (più o meno) o imprecare (…quasi.), quindi diamine se aveva sudato!  
Cominciò a togliere il dannato costume dalle spalle, in modo poco leggiadro, e a farlo ricadere subito sui fianchi assaporando per qualche secondo l’aria fresca di dicembre sulla pelle biancastra. Gli occhi rossi andarono da destra e sinistra, in cerca della propria roba senza trovarla, quando però si girò a guardare dietro di sé, la situazione non gli piacque affatto. Izuku era lì, di spalle con il costume che gli scendeva ancora sulla schiena (il suo cervello annotò con particolare precisione il fatto che anche le spalle fossero ricoperte di lentiggini), stava tremando dall’imbarazzo, dalla situazione inopportuna, da tutto.  
Non era mai stato un ragazzo bravo a controllare quelle emozioni, e poi di colpo l’unica persona a cui era interessato gli mostrava un lato che non era ancora pronto a ricevere, e ora si stavano spogliando lì dentro, in uno stanzino piccolissimo, con poca luce e a neanche un metro di distanza l’uno dall’altro. Era riuscito ad aprire il costume e a farlo scivolare lungo il corpo, ma gli attacchi di panico tornarono quasi istantaneamente non appena l’aria toccò le sue spalle nude.  
-Oi, Deku- quelle due parole riecheggiarono in un modo strano nell’aria, forse era la stanza piccola o forse la sua testa era troppo abbandonata alla sua situazione.   
In realtà il biondo non era riuscito a far uscire quella frase come avrebbe voluto, con il suo solito tono seccato, o di comando. Voleva rimediare all’errore del bacio, davvero. Più per essere in pace con se stesso, e anche per evitare che quel cretino rimanesse fermo a ripensarci per mesi, o forse anni. Ciò che uscì da sua bocca, però, aveva un tono più pacato, quasi sussurrato, assolutamente non da lui. L’immagine di quella schiena nuda di fronte a lui aveva ottenuto il novantanove per cento della sua priorità in quel momento.  
Stupidi, stupidi ormoni.  
Izuku alzò le spalle in un sussulto, quasi sicuro di voler morire piuttosto che rispondere al compagno dietro di lui. Ma doveva farlo.   
-S-sì?- le mani si strinsero sull’indumento ancora fermo a metà busto, non girò la testa per incontrare l’altro, non poteva farci niente se era completamente imbarazzato.  
-…Uhm, passami la maglietta.- avrebbe voluto spaccarsi la testa al muro, per una buona volta, in quella giornata assurda.   
Il verdino non rispose, ma inspirò ed espirò almeno cinque o sei volte prima di raggiungere uno stato mentale che gli permettesse di individuare il capo designato e prenderlo tra le dita. Aveva il profumo del biondino, attraversò l’aere per arrivargli dritto al naso, la cosa non aiutava molto la sua persona in quel momento.  
Girò il busto, con una manica del costume penzolante, non più mantenuta dalla mano, e incrociò ancora una volta gli occhi con quelli dell’altro.  
Entrambi si fissarono per quella che sembrò un’eternità, ma nessuno dei due era in grado di capire perché gli occhi dell’altro fossero stranamente diversi. Quelli smeraldini di Izuku erano lucidi e accesi, mentre quelli di Kacchan non brillavano d’odio, per una buona volta, ma di qualcosa di più intenso.  
Poi Deku abbassò lo sguardo sul suo torace, e quella fu la fine delle sue speranze.  
Gli occhi scrutavano da soli ogni centimetro di quel corpo avanti e indietro, e ogni volta che ripassava sugli stessi punti, il viso diventava sempre più rosso, ogni rosso una tonalità diversa. Di certo l’ex amico non aveva battuto la fiacca neanche un singolo giorno, dalla loro entrata alla UA. Quello che i suoi occhi stavano perlustrando era un corpo tonico e asciutto, con i muscoli ben definiti e senza nessuna imperfezione.  
La maglietta era rimasta a mezz’aria, Izuku non accennava a muoversi, il viso ancora arrossato e chissà quali pensieri in testa.   
Dall’altra parte neanche Katsuki se la passava bene, comunque. Tra l’imbarazzo dipinto sul volto dell’altro e la sua impazienza, stava dando di matto.  
Di colpo tornò quella strana sensazione, quello stupido calore che partiva dallo stomaco fino al cervello mettendolo fuori uso, ora vedeva l’altro come una sorta di traguardo irraggiungibile, una cosa sua, che doveva avere. Con quelle guance paonazze e gli occhi un po’ socchiusi, le labbra leggermente aperte e la sua maglietta stretta nella mano, era tutto così…  
Era solo questione di tempo prima che tutto ciò accadesse, dopotutto.  
-Dannazione…- prima ancora di poter formulare l’ennesima imprecazione, le sue mani erano sulle spalle dell’altro, che lo spingevano all’indietro contro il muro, un suono rimbombò sulla schiena del verdino facendolo sussultare, e in un certo senso anche svegliare dal sogno che stava vivendo. Il biondo riversò tutta la sua frustrazione poi sulle labbra del compagno, in un altro bacio, il secondo solo quella mattina, fino alla sera avrebbe fatto scintille.  
Un mugugno di sorpresa uscì dalla gola di Izuku, che intanto non sapeva bene come reagire alla situazione, le sue labbra erano state nuovamente violate, ma quello non era lo stesso bacio di prima, quello era voluto, e anche molto più violento. Dagli occhi fuoriuscirono un paio di lacrime, rimaste ferme fin dalla visione di un Kacchan nudo davanti a sé, abbandonandosi poi sulle guance calde e rosee. Dopo alcuni secondi, le sue labbra si mossero contro quelle dell’altro iniziando una danza che sembrava non avere fine.

Non seppe dire da quanto tempo si stessero baciando, dato che in quel momento l’unica cosa che sentiva e voleva sentire erano le mani dell’altro sulle sue spalle e la sua lingua che sbatteva con forza contro la sua.   
Si staccarono appena, per riprendere fiato, mentre ancora si guardavano. Kacchan aveva il suo solito sguardo irritato, ma sotto sotto quella situazione non gli dispiaceva, solo non l’avrebbe mai ammesso con nessuno.  
Il verdino sotto di lui lo stava fissando senza parlare, non sapendo se dover chiedere spiegazioni o, semplicemente, aspettare che l’altro dicesse qualcosa. Era una situazione così assurda che non l’avrebbe immaginata nemmeno nei suoi sogni più improbabili... ok, forse lì sì. Però quello non era un sogno, almeno lo sperava davvero.  
Guardò ancora una volta il corpo mezzo nudo del compagno e arrossì. Lui non era mai stato il tipo che prendeva in mano la situazione, ma in quel caso che c’era di male a strafare? Sarebbe stato idiota a non cogliere quella rara occasione. Prese coraggio e, un po’ insicuro, tirò su le braccia dalla loro vecchia posizione ai suoi fianchi e le portò sul petto dell’altro, che non si mosse e gli tirò un’occhiataccia. Si staccò appena dal muro per avvicinare il suo viso a quello di Katsuki e posò un nuovo bacio sulle sue labbra. Kacchan spalancò per un attimo gli occhi, sorpreso del gesto, ma subito dopo ricambiò posandogli le mani sulla schiena, avvicinandolo maggiormente.  
Quel bacio fu molto diverso da quello dato prima, questo era più dolce, più profondo, con le loro lingue che danzavano lente assieme, quasi a ritmo con i loro respiri profondi. Deku teneva le mani sul suo petto, adesso aperte e curiose che si muovevano piano toccando con leggerezza il ragazzo davanti a lui. Kacchan, da parte sua, gli carezzava la schiena lentamente, ma con tocchi più decisi, che pian piano scendevano sempre di più.  
Il verdino sobbalzò appena quando sentì le mani del biondo fermarsi e stringere appena le sue natiche, ma non si staccò dal bacio, continuando a muoversi e mugugnare piano di tanto in tanto.  
Si sentivano così bene l’uno vicino all’altro che nemmeno si accorsero dei passi e di una risata fin troppo conosciuta che si avvicinava allo stanzino.  
Erano ancora attaccati quando la porta si aprì quasi di colpo, facendo sbucare dal fuori la possente figura di All Might, sempre sorridente.  
-Ragazzi miei! Ho saputo che siete stati molt...- si fermò prima di finire la frase, accortosi della scena davanti a lui.  
I due si staccarono veloci, ma ancora stretti in quella specie di abbraccio e lo fissarono a loro volta, Deku con gli occhi spalancati e l’espressione colpevole e Kacchan quasi irritato e sorpreso.  
Rimasero alcuni secondi in silenzio ad osservarsi, prima di sentire il loro Sensei tossicchiare appena e abbassare lo sguardo visibilmente imbarazzato.  
-Scusate l’interruzione, vi farò i complimenti per il buon lavoro svolto in un altro momento.- sorrise nuovamente l’uomo, prima di richiudere la porta e uscire come era arrivato.  
Non sapeva bene come sentirsi, All Might. Aveva leggermente intuito i sentimenti che i suoi due allievi provavano l’un l’altro, ma mai avrebbe creduto di vederli così presto affrontarsi.  
Da una parte ne era veramente felice, magari avrebbero smesso di causarsi problemi a vicenda, o forse era troppo ottimista. Dall’altra avrebbe preferito saperlo in un altro modo, non che gli desse fastidio, ma un po’ gli era dispiaciuto interromperli, nemmeno riusciva a pensare a come si sentissero ora. 

-Smettila con quella faccia, idiota!- sbottò Katsuki, visibilmente irritato e voglioso di tirare un pugno a quello stupido Deku e distruggere quella stupida espressione che si era impossessata del suo viso da quando l’eroe era uscito dallo stanzino.  
L’altro in risposta si strinse nelle spalle, ancora indeciso sul da farsi e cominciò a pensare di essere perseguitato dalla sfortuna, perché con tutte le cose che potevano accadere, quella era di sicuro l’unica che avrebbe voluto evitare ad ogni costo.  
-D-devo andare a parlargli.- si decise, poi, andando ad aprire la porta.  
L’altro, però, lo spinse contro la porta, costringendolo a richiuderla e gli mise la mano destra davanti alla bocca, per evitare di fargli dire qualche altra frase balbettante, che lo avrebbe fatto infuriare.  
-Zitto. Non ci andrai.- disse secco il biondo, mentre gli posava l’altra mano sulla spalla, forzando la sua testa di lato con la destra e rendendo libero il suo collo chiaro.  
Il verdino mugugnò qualcosa di poco comprensibile nella sua mano, non capendo perché quell’improvviso cambio di personalità di Kacchan. Non fece in tempo nemmeno a portare una mano a tentare di liberarsi, che il biondo gli morse il collo con nemmeno troppa forza, per poi continuare a leccarlo.  
Kacchan, di suo, si sentiva furente per quell’interruzione, non era nei suoi piani finirla così, avrebbe prima voluto dare una spiegazione a quel fottuto nerd, ma quell’altro era arrivato a interrompere e l’unico modo che aveva trovato per fermarlo era stato quello.  
Perché no, non poteva semplicemente dirgli di restare, così Izuku avrebbe capito che gli interessava, e non poteva di certo farglielo capire.  
Si sentì un po’ idiota, ma non voleva veramente che quella situazione finisse così, in un certo senso aveva ancora bisogno di sentire le labbra del verdino sulle sue... o forse voleva anche qualcosa in più.

Aveva ancora la sua mano davanti alla bocca, e nonostante le pretese silenziose del biondo, non sapeva ancora come reagire dopo che All Might li aveva abbandonati a se stessi in quello stanzino.  
Cosa avrebbe dovuto dire all’eroe? Che Kacchan aveva perso la testa? Che lo avevano fatto entrambi?   
Ma quei denti che mordicchiavano la pelle del suo collo in modo preciso e quasi del tutto indolore non era proprio d’aiuto al suo cervello, questa era una cosa abbastanza certa.  
Quasi senza accorgersene i respiri si fecero più grossi e più distaccati, quasi come sospiri. A volte non riusciva neanche a distinguere quanto tempo ci mettesse a tornare a respirare. La mano sinistra era ancora posata sul polso dell’altro, solido e fermo nella sua posizione contro la sua faccia. La fece scivolare innocentemente sull’avambraccio, e poi ancora sulla spalla, toccando lievemente la muscolatura quasi innaturale per un sedicenne, per poi fermarla sulla nuca dell’altro, spingendo verso se stesso il biondino che, allargando la bocca in un sorriso, si accorse del desiderio dell’altro in quel singolo gesto.  
Aveva vinto la battaglia, almeno.  
-Eh… allora non ti dispiace eh? Deku.- soffiò quelle parole sbeffeggianti su quella pelle oramai rossastra per via del suo piccolo divertimento, accorgendosi di avere una voce decisamente più bassa di quella che si aspettava.  
Izuku respirò a malapena alla sensazione di quelle parole premute contro di sé, che gli diedero dei brividi mai provati prima mentre le sue gambe invece cominciarono a tremare. Lanciò fuori un mugolio che doveva sembrare un “per favore, lasciami andare” ma che in realtà alle orecchie dell’altro si trasformò in “Ti prego, continua.”.   
Kacchan non era mai stato bravo a capire le parole dell’altro. Comunque i suoi piani erano altri, quindi spostò la testa per guardarlo frontalmente, gli occhi color sangue che scrutavano il viso dell’altro ora decisamente più arrossato di prima, e gli occhi lucidi pieni di desiderio, proprio come i suoi. Notò che non stava lottando più per potersi liberare, o almeno non con troppa veemenza, e decise di spostare la mano dalla sua bocca, posando successivamente il ginocchio tra le sue gambe. Lo stupido costume di renna finalmente scivolò sui fianchi stretti rivelando il torace asciutto e definito del ragazzo. -Ti sei calmato un po’ adesso?- un sorrisetto gli dipinse il volto già abbastanza pauroso, Izuku era assolutamente sicuro che tutto ciò fosse sbagliato.  
Non troppo sicuro, in realtà… questa situazione era proprio come quella che si verifica sempre nei suoi sogni la notte, lui sapeva di volere questa cosa. Ma che ne era di Katsuki, invece?  
Perché lo stava facendo?  
-I-io…- il più alto sbuffò alla vista di quello stupido ancora balbettante. Si vedeva chiaramente che stava riflettendo su qualcosa, probabilmente ancora alla figura che avevano fatto con All Might, erano anni che lo osservava riflettere.  
Stringeva le spalle, abbassava gli occhi, si scusava o balbettava cose senza senso.  
Era così stanco di tutto questo, avrebbe voluto seriamente prenderlo a pugni.  
Beh, giuro su Dio che ti farò dimenticare All Might almeno per i prossimi minuti.  
Dopotutto era sempre un ragazzo pieno d’orgoglio e fiducia in se stesso, la mano destra si spostò sui capelli mossi del compagno (così disordinati, ma così morbidi) e gli alzò la testa, sbattendola lievemente sulla porta ancora, posando i suoi occhi su quelli della vittima, ipnotizzandolo.  
-Devi guardarmi, mentre ti parlo, idiota.- gli ordinò con le labbra a due centimetri dalle sue, il più basso era immerso in quegli occhi, senza via d’uscita, non quella volta.  
D’un tratto quel ginocchio che lo teneva inchiodato alla porta salì di poco, strusciandosi contro i pantaloni del costume che aveva ancora indosso. -A-…- un suono strozzato uscì dalla sua gola, mentre il biondo continuò, con ancora più pressione, nello stesso movimento, contro l’ormai evidente rigonfiamento che stava prendendo posizione nelle sue parti basse. La vista cominciò ad offuscarsi ma quel rosso acceso e pulsante era ancora vivido e presente, sentiva le gambe che ormai stavano cedendo e il respiro affannarsi ancora una volta, questa volta qualcosa nel petto però, cominciò a bruciare… ma non faceva male, piuttosto il contrario.  
-Questo ti basta o no?- Katsuki decise di infierire sul povero ragazzo davanti a lui, con gli occhi quasi chiusi e delle enormi lacrime formate ai lati di essi.  
È solo a me che devi pensare.  
Probabilmente era l’euforia del momento, ma il pensare quelle cose gli dava una certa sicurezza, come se finalmente quello stupido nerd fosse completamente nelle sue mani.  
Suo e di nessun’altro, come il raggiungimento di una tappa che era stata nascosta ai suoi occhi, per tutto quel tempo.  
Per tutti quegli anni.  
La mano sinistra, che fino ad ora non aveva fatto altro che tenere fermo Izuku, decise di scendere verso il basso, e di lasciare fiducia al verdino che, con suo grande piacere, non si mosse, e continuò ad ansimare e a rilasciare leggeri gemiti dalla bocca aperta. Il ginocchio venne quindi sostituito da quella mano, che prese con confidenza la sua virilità attraverso i pantaloni e cominciò a massaggiarla, attuando gli stessi movimenti che faceva quando doveva “prendersi cura di se stesso” da solo, o almeno ci provava.  
Non era la stessa cosa, ma scoprì che l’idea di farlo ad un altro ragazzo non gli faceva schifo, forse perché l’altra persona era lo stupido secchione che conosceva oramai da tanti anni.  
Izuku ansimava più forte, ora, mordendosi le labbra per evitare di farsi sentire troppo, erano comunque in uno stanzino dalle mura probabilmente sottili, non voleva di certo che qualcun altro li sentisse. Sentì il tocco di Kacchan farsi più pesante e spostò lo sguardo dalla sua mano al suo viso, che pareva più concentrato del solito. Si morse maggiormente le labbra per contenere un gemito più forte e il biondo alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, come se fosse infastidito da qualcosa.  
-Cosa c’è ora, stupido nerd?- chiese esasperato, mentre fermava la mano.  
Il verdino abbassò lo sguardo, quasi si sentisse colpevole. Non voleva di certo finirla lì, però aveva paura che ci fosse qualcuno fuori dalla porta.  
-V-voglio solo controllare che non ci sia nessuno...- sussurrò piano, prima di sentire l’altro annuire e scostarsi da lui, permettendogli di girarsi e aprire la porta.  
La testa verde di Izuku uscì dallo stanzino girando a destra e a sinistra, per poi constatare che apparentemente il corridoio era vuoto. Ancora girato sospirò gratificato dalla scoperta, avvertendo poi il torace dell’altro attaccarsi alla sua schiena, mentre le sue mani tornavano salde sui fianchi.  
-Possiamo continuare?- chiese in un sussurro Katsuki, rimettendogli una mano sul cavallo e l’altra sul petto scoperto.  
Izuku annuì chiudendo la porta e sentì l’altro riprendere a muoversi. Non ci volle molto a farlo tornare allo stato di eccitamento precedente e riprese ad ansimare un po’ più forte, ma sempre cercando di contenersi.  
Il biondo si accorse di quel suo stupido modo di fare portò la mano libera alla sua bocca, premendo l’indice sulle sue labbra come a volerlo far entrare.  
-Apri la bocca.- sussurrò con tono più deciso.  
Deku sussultò appena, non sapendo se essere più eccitato o nervoso da quelle parole, ma piano schiuse la bocca, lasciando entrare il dito.  
Lo sentì cominciare a tastare la lingua, che prontamente ne leccava ogni centimetro. Velocemente Bakugou fece entrare anche il medio mentre con la destra si intrufolava sotto l’intimo dell’altro, prendendo saldamente l’erezione e cominciando a muoversi. Sentì finalmente il più piccolo ansimare a voce più alta e sorrise sbeffeggiante, sapendolo così succube.  
Il verdino, da parte sua, cercava di contenersi il più possibile, ma le dita dell’altro nella sua bocca che gli impedivano di chiuderla rendevano tutto troppo difficile. In più il piacere che Katsuki gli stava dando con la mano lo stava letteralmente facendo impazzire.  
Ad un tratto sentì l’erezione del compagno cominciare a strusciarsi contro le sue natiche, probabilmente anche lui era messo nelle sue stesse condizioni e necessitava di quel piacere, pensò.  
Il sentire quell’erezione così vicina mandò ad Izuku una scarica di piacere maggiore, facendolo mugugnare più forte. Il biondo non si fece sfuggire quell’atto e frenò i movimenti con la mano, sentendo un altro versetto uscire dalla bocca del compagno, stavolta di disappunto.  
-K-kacchan.- lo sentì dire con voce tremolante, mentre gli abbassava del tutto il costume e l’intimo e portava le dita bagnate di saliva vicino alla sua apertura.  
-Va bene?- chiese solo, non osando avvicinarsi di più.  
Izuku tremò appena a quel contatto che mai avrebbe immaginato. Si sentiva veramente in uno di quei sogni ad occhi aperti che faceva ormai da molto tempo e annuì, alzando un po’ di più il busto per permettere a Katsuki di entrare meglio.  
Il biondo gli diede un leggero bacio sul collo, troppo dolce anche per lui e fece entrare lentamente l’indice. Deku si morse le labbra un po’ infastidito, ma lo lasciò fare sentendo pian piano il fastidio sparire e lasciare spazio al piacere. All’entrata del secondo dito, però, si irrigidì appena, cercando di respirare normalmente e sperando che il dolore passasse velocemente.   
Fortunatamente fu come aveva immaginato, e si ritrovò nuovamente ansimante, con la fronte attaccata alla porta e gli occhi chiusi. Non immaginava che Bakugou fosse così bravo, pensava, almeno non al punto di toccare più volte quel punto che pian piano lo stava facendo urlare di piacere. Sentiva le gambe molli e la testa vuota, sapeva di essere quasi al limite e lo comunicò balbettante all’altro che, prontamente, tolse le dita e lo girò, volendolo vedere in faccia.  
Katsuki lo fece, poi, sedere a terra, sopra il costume e gli aprì maggiormente le gambe per avere un accesso migliore. Pian piano cominciò a far entrare la sua erezione in lui, cercando di non fargli troppo male, anche se non fu un impresa facile: il corpo di Izuku non era abituato a quella presenza e lui non era nemmeno troppo delicato. Si fermò un attimo, dopo essere entrato completamente e guardò il verdino, che in quel tempo aveva emesso vari gemiti di dolore e gli aveva stretto le spalle, con gli occhi ormai pieni di lacrime.  
Aspettò ancora qualche secondo prima di cominciare a muoversi piano e sentendolo aprirsi con più facilità ad ogni spinta. Lentamente la posizione cambiò e, finalmente, Kacchan riuscì a sovrastarlo facendogli posare la schiena sul pavimento. Le spinte cominciarono ad essere più vigorose e Deku, sovrastato sia dall’amico che dal piacere si portò le mani alla bocca e lasciò cadere le lacrime, cercando anche di nascondere gli urletti più acuti.   
-Tsk.- riuscì solamente a dire il biondo, tra un ansito e l’altro, mentre gli toglieva le mani dalla bocca e le forzava sopra la sua testa.   
-Voglio sentirti urlare.- annunciò, poi, con un sorriso più perverso del solito, mentre l’altro sotto di lui arrossiva e lo accontentava, allacciando poi le gambe al suo bacino.  
Le spinte aumentavano maggiormente, facendo urlare sempre più forte il verdino, mentre l’altro quasi ruggiva immerso nel piacere.  
-Baciami.- disse Deku, quasi pregandolo, mentre sentiva l’orgasmo salire sempre di più.  
L’altro, seppur un po’ contrario, lo accontentò attaccando le sue labbra voracemente e muovendo la lingua in modo frenetico, quasi lo volesse sbranare.  
Grazie a quel bacio e alle spinte potenti dell’altro, Izuku sentì finalmente l’orgasmo arrivare, sporcando i loro addomi, mentre il biondo ci mise qualche spinta in più, ancora più forti delle altre.  
Deku trattenne il respiro quando sentì il seme dell’altro in lui, che quasi bruciava. Sentì poi una sensazione di vuoto che non gli piacque, quando Katsuki uscì da lui e si sedette, respirando affannosamente.  
Il verdino rimase ancora sdraiato, cercando di regolarizzare il respiro e guardando il compagno fare lo stesso. Ma nessuno dei due osò dire una parola.

I loro petti andavano ancora su e giù dopo qualche minuto, non erano abituati a quel tipo di movimento. Izuku era steso ad occhi spalancati verso il soffitto, con la testa vuota da ogni pensiero e un leggero retrogusto di paura che non gli permetteva neanche di girare la testa per guardare il rivale che, ancora accanto a lui, pensava solo a riprendere fiato e basta, era un uomo d’istinto, lui. Non poteva mica perdersi in certe situazioni, no?  
Dopo diversi minuti, il verdino posò i gomiti al suolo per poter alzare almeno il busto, l’imbarazzo cresceva ogni secondo che passava e lui non vedeva l’ora di scappare via, lontano da quel posto e dal biondino accanto a lui.  
Quando mosse anche le gambe, però, si accorse che qualcosa gli dava un particolare fastidio nel suo “intimo”, e non gli ci volle molto per constatare quale fosse la causa. Le guance divennero nuovamente rosse dall’imbarazzo nel ripensare alla scena di poco prima, e tutte quelle emozioni passate in un attimo indimenticabile, almeno per lui.  
-Credo che dovresti darti una pulita.- la voce del biondo, che intanto aveva perso quel suo tono un po’ roco e altamente eccitante, lo raggiunse come un campanello d’allarme, facendolo girare di scatto con una faccia che sembrava un enorme punto interrogativo.  
L’altro guardandolo sbuffò, mentre si alzava dal pavimento e cominciava a raccogliere i propri abiti messi in un angolo della stanza, probabilmente avrebbe dovuto anche raccogliere quel costume per pulirsi, visto che il suo addome era sporco del seme dell’altro. Schioccò la lingua mente passò lo sguardo al più basso, che intanto si era alzato e diamine, camminare era davvero scomodo in quello stato, decise comunque di vestirsi mentre un dolore bruciante gli trapassava come spilli ardenti il sedere, si mordicchiò il labbro per non lasciar fuoriuscire alcun suono, mentre piano riprendeva il suo costume e lo passava sullo stomaco e verso altri lidi, per potersi pulire alla meno peggio.  
Era tutto così imbarazzante.  
E aveva assolutamente bisogno di una doccia.

Katsuki si rese conto della situazione pesante solo dopo aver rimesso l’intimo e i pantaloni, e aver tirato su la zip. Non per il silenzio, e neanche per i movimenti buffi che stava facendo l’altro, ma l’atto in sé era qualcosa che lo teneva paralizzato lì con la maglietta in mano e la consapevolezza che quello che aveva fatto, probabilmente, non lo aveva fatto a caso. Izuku aveva finito di rimettere la camicia bianca, ed ora era di nuovo vestito, un odore dolciastro gli penetrò le narici, ma si impose di non farci caso e di pensare al ritorno a casa più difficile di sempre. Arrotolò per bene il costume e prese gli altri gadget, portando tutto sotto braccio, sospirando.  
-Uh-uhm…- il silenzio venne di nuovo interrotto, e Kacchan alzò lo sguardo verso il ragazzino che era ancora girato di spalle, pronto a sentire quello che aveva da dire.

“Non parlarne con nessuno” ,“Non è successo niente”, “Ti prego rifacciamolo ancora” ? Qualsiasi cosa pensasse in ogni caso, il suo stomaco aveva sempre la stessa sensazione, come se venisse sballottolato a destra e sinistra.  
-I-io devo andare… ho bisogno di, ecco… beh insomma devo andare! Ci vediamo a scuola!- il verdino era nel panico anche peggio dell’altro.  
Ma cosa avrebbe potuto dire? Che aveva sempre avuto una cotta per lui? Che non gli era dispiaciuto affatto, ma che voleva provare ad avere qualcosa di più che una semplice sveltina? Lo avrebbe sicuramente ucciso esplodendogli una mano in faccia. Due passi lo avvicinarono alla porta, e mentre la mano un po’ tremante andava sulla maniglia per aprire la via della fuga, il braccio venne tirato indietro da una stretta solida, senza però chiedergli di girare lo sguardo.  
Passarono diversi secondi, dove la sua nuca assaggiò di nuovo i respiri caldi dell’altro troppo vicino.  
-Kacchan?- quel nome uscì un po’ tremante dalle sue labbra, ma era davvero paralizzato dalla paura, la stretta dell’altro era sempre più ferrea e un leggero dolore cominciò ad espandersi dalla spalla lungo tutto il braccio. Non aveva neanche voglia di chiedergli di lasciarlo andare. Era proprio alla mercé di quel ragazzo.  
-Senti!- disse il biondo, che finalmente aveva preso un po’ di coraggio e con il suo solito tono aggressivo fece sussultare il verdino. -Facciamo la strada assieme. Non mi va di camminare solo fino a casa.- non era una richiesta, ma un ordine, Izuku si voltò per guardarlo in faccia, per assicurarsi che non volesse seriamente picchiarlo e ammazzarlo lungo la strada, ma gli occhi del rivale erano rivolti verso destra, per evitare il contatto visivo, l’espressione era corrucciata e un po’ infastidita. Si sentiva a disagio?  
L’altro non sapeva come reagire, a quella faccia, non ci era proprio abituato, ma Katsuki non gli aveva mai chiesto di camminare assieme verso casa (o per meglio dire, mai chiesto da quando erano ancora amici all’asilo) quindi, tra la felicità e l’emozione, si limitò a regalargli un sorriso.  
-Va bene!- il dolore al braccio era già sparito da un po’, il biondo dal suo punto di vista si rese conto che vedere quel sorriso lo aveva fatto stare decisamente meglio che negli ultimi dieci minuti di silenzio, e uno strano calore iniziò a invadergli la faccia.  
Non osare arrossire, stupida faccia del cazzo!  
-Smettila di ridere come un deficiente e andiamo! È tardi, dannazione!- disse spostandolo con una leggera spinta dalla porta, spalancandola poi con tutta la veemenza possibile.  
Quello che videro non era esattamente una cosa molto… rassicurante.  
Era lì, in piedi con occhi spalancati e uno zainetto alle spalle. Un bambino, sì, quello che giocava a fare l’infermiere. Da quanto tempo era lì?!?

Il ragazzo lo guardò, con gli occhi rossi spalancati e un enorme silenzio che li collegava.  
Izuku si accorse solo dopo della piccola presenza e cercò di non rimanere a bocca spalancata davanti quella piccola creatura che ancora non aveva mosso un muscolo.  
Era lì da quando All Might se ne era andato?   
-A-ah! Hey!- cercò di fare qualcosa per quella situazione. -Prima non eri qui! C-come mai sei tornato?- non ci fu risposta dal piccoletto che continuava a fissarli taciturno.  
Che fosse tornato indietro a prendere qualcosa?  
Bella mossa scoparsi il suo compagno in un asilo, durante la beneficenza.  
No davvero, bella mossa Katsuki, sei un coglione!  
-Deku, andiamo via. Ora- col cavolo che sarebbe tornato in quell’asilo a fare volontariato ancora una volta, con questi bambini strambi e anche spioni!   
Prese l’altro dal braccio e lo trascinò verso l’uscita. Izuku fece peso, per evitare di lasciare la stanza. -M-ma Kacchan, quel bambino!-  
-E chi se ne frega! Sono sicuro che non dirà niente a nessuno, vero ragazzino?- gli occhi tornarono a posarsi su quelli del bambino che annuì freneticamente, alla vista di quello sguardo che tutto era, meno che cordiale e accomodante.  
Lasciarono il ragazzino dentro, mentre con passi accelerati si avviarono verso la strada del ritorno.  
-Ma era da solo! Come puoi lasciarlo lì?-  
-Ma che vuoi che me ne importi? E poi non era da solo, genio! Quella stupida sfruttatrice di una maestra sarà ancora da qualche parte a parlare con All Might.- sputò l’altro continuando a camminare, decelerando in modo che il verdino gli stesse accanto.  
-All Might…- sussurrò Deku, mentre riaffioravano i ricordi dell’ultimo spiacevole incontro avuto solo qualche minuto addietro.  
-Anche lui non dirà niente.- questa non era una cosa che il biondo non poteva sapere, e infatti non sapeva neanche perché l’avesse detta.  
Forse per rassicurare l’altro ragazzo?

Sospirò, portandosi una mano tra i capelli sparati e li portò all’indietro, senza ovviamente variare nulla nell’acconciatura. Oggi era stata una giornata decisamente strana.  
-N-non è quello che mi preoccupa… è quello che penserà quando ci vedrà a scuola!- a questo non rispose.   
Non sapeva neanche lui che pensare, al momento.  
-Zitto e cammina.-  
Izuku si sentì obbligato, e sospirò continuando a camminargli al fianco, nonostante tutte le sue preoccupazioni però, fiorì un sorrisetto timido sulle labbra.  
Avrebbe pensato dopo, a come parlare ad All Might (che ovviamente era tutto dire, visto che prima o poi l’avrebbe dovuto incontrare in privato per forza, ma questo Kacchan non lo sapeva.) per ora era lì, a camminare con il biondo e tutto andava bene.

Chissà come avrebbe reagito se lo avesse invitato a Natale a casa sua, dopo pranzo?

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti!  
> Lo so lo so, siamo a luglio e questa fanfiction è completamente fuori stagione ma ehi, in questi giorni di caldo insopportabile una bella fanfiction pre-natalizia ci sta!   
> Siate buoni, siamo un po' arruginite ma piene di buona volontà nel riempire questo fandom di cose belle!  
> In ogni caso, spero vi piaccia, è la seconda storia che metto qui e sono parecchio nervosa, anche se probabilmente nessuno la leggerà vista la poca percentuale italiana...
> 
> Ci tenevo a dire, oltretutto, che non è solo opera mia!  
> Sì, è una fiction scritta a quattro mani! Da me e da RoxxyNeko, e per l'occasione abbiamo anche inaugurato un nuovo profilo su EFP!  
> Ci potete trovare qui: http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=954034
> 
> A presto con i prossimi aggiornamenti!


End file.
